Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm
President Palmer interrogates Sherry about her involvement with Roger Stanton. Jack Bauer and Kate Warner apprehend Marie Warner and question her. Kim Bauer shelters herself from the nuclear attack with Lonnie. Carrie Turner arrives at CTU to replace Paula Schaeffer. George Mason steps down as director of CTU, turning over his post to Tony Almeida. Jack Bauer finds the nuclear bomb and prepares to fly the plane that will carry the bomb out of Los Angeles. Episode Guide Previously on 24 * President David Palmer authorized the torture of NSA director Roger Stanton. After President Palmer confronted Stanton himself, regarding the Coral Snake group, Stanton told him to talk to Sherry. * Jack Bauer discovered six Coral Snake members killed by someone they knew. * Kim Bauer fled into the woods and got lost and stuck in a trap. A backwoodsman named Lonnie McRae rescued her and brought her back to his cabin. He lied to her and told her that the nuclear bomb went off so that she would stay and keep him company. * Jack stopped the plane that supposedly held the nuclear bomb, but it turned out to be a decoy. The following takes place between 9:00 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. 09:00:00 A nuclear bomb squad carries a large trunk into a hangar. Jack Bauer shoves the pilot of the plane carrying the decoy, pushing him into a chair. He asks him where the real bomb is, but the man doesn't speak any English. He tells other agents to secure and search him while he finds a translator. George Mason sits at his desk running a hand over his head. His hair is starting to fall out. He looks in a mirror, presumably to check if he has any skin lesions. He gets a phone call from Jack Bauer. Jack tells him that they still haven't found the real bomb, and he asks Mason to use reverse time satellite to trace the plane's original location. Mason doesn't respond, and Jack asks if he's okay. Mason says that he is. Jack apologizes for the situation that Mason is in, but he needs Mason to be on top of things, and if he isn't, then he needs to step down. Mason insists that he can hold it together and tells Jack that there's another problem. Jack had found six dead commandos, but there was a seventh that may have escaped. Jack says that this makes sense as he has studied the crime scene and noticed that three of the men knew their assassin. The seventh man didn't escape, but is the one responsible for his team's demise. The agents searching the pilot did not find any identification or credit cards, only some cash. Jack gets frustrated because the translator he requested is not there yet. Bob Warner sits in a dark room at CTU. An agent enter with a phone. His daughter, Kate Warner, is on the line. Kate tells him that she is fine and is at an airport. She is helping with the investigation. Kate asks if he has heard about Reza, and her father says that he has and can't believe what they are saying about Marie. Jack interrupts because he needs Kate's help translating. President David Palmer updates Mike Novick on what he has found out from Roger Stanton. President Palmer approaches his ex-wife, Sherry, and tells here that Stanton admitted to knowing about the bomb for weeks. Sherry plays innocent, asking why he would withhold such information. Palmer tells her about the groups tracking it and that they're dead. Sherry gasps in surprise. President Palmer asks if he is telling her something she already knows and continues, asking if she is in league with Stanton. Sherry denies it adamantly. President Palmer tells her about Stanton's accusations, and Sherry continues to vehemently deny it. She claims she hadn't met Stanton until that afternoon. President Palmer orders her to tell him anything she might know about the bomb. Sherry caves and says she received a phone call from a friend that holds a high ranking position in NSA who told her that Roger Stanton wanted to speak with her, and Sherry agreed to meet with him. President Palmer asks what he wanted, and Sherry says that Stanton wanted to recruit her. Stanton wanted to know who was loyal to President Palmer and who could be turned against him. Stanton was looking for President Palmer's weaknesses. Sherry admits to telling him and then claims that she only did it to gain Stanton's confidence. She claims she was doing it for President Palmer. He turns to leave, and Sherry begs him to let her have thirty minutes to prove that she is telling the truth, that she is not in league with Roger Stanton. 09:09:18 Kate Warner tries to translate for Omar's interrogation, but has difficulty due to the difference in dialects. Omar reveals that Syed Ali promised him money for his family in return for his collaboration with the bomb. Upon the arrival of the official translator, Jack asks her to ask Omar if he knows about a second bomb, which he denies. Meanwhile, Kate leaves the hangar where Omar is being interrogated and spots Marie in the line of people to be searched. 09:11:24...09:11:25...09:11:26... 09:15:37 While Jack asks the translator to obtain more information about Omar´s background, Kate goes after Marie. Meanwhile in the bomb shelter Kim asks Lonnie about the radiation effects saying she needs to call his father. Lonnie tries to pick something on the shortwave radio. Lonnie walks to the radio and picks some stations, meaning the bomb was a hoax. Fearing Kim could hear, Lonnie pulls off the antenna. At CTU, George welcomes Carrie Turner, Paula´s replacement. When asked about who she should report to, George says she should report directly to him, but Carrie says she is aware of his debile health assuming he wouldn´t be staying in command for much long. George indicates Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler, who was under Carrie´s orders at the District a while ago. Seconds later, George falls down, but does not loose the conscience. At the searching hangar, Kate finds Marie running away and goes after her. An agent stops her, saying only people after search could leave the hangar. Kate uses his CTU card to get permission and asks the agent to talk to Jack trough his radio to inform him of Marie´s location. Marie finds Kate and asks for his CTU card, threatening her with a gun. Kate refuses and tries to convince Marie to give up her dangerous ideias, but Marie slaps her sister in the face. Without the card, Marie puts a silencer in her gun, but before she could shoot, Jack shots over Marie´s arm. She falls down, and he detains her. 09:23:42...09:23:43...09:23:44... 09:27:55 A painful Marie is taken into interrogation. Kate asks Jack to give something for her pains, but Jack says he will only give her some medication when she cooperates. Marie goes to a hangar and is strapped into a chair. Jacks asks where the real bomb is, but Marie is definitely not willing to cooperate. Jack tries to take advantage of Marie´s wound by squeezing Marie´s arm. Marie still says no. Jack tries to psychologically manipulate Marie, questioning her will to die, but again with no results. At the bomb shelter Kim, asks Lonnie for sugar, while he goes to the radio, trying to pick some station. Kim goes to the shelf indicated by Lonnie and finds a Television under some sheets. Kim turns the television on, and picks some channels, figuring out the hoax created by Lonnie. Kim quickly covers the Television fearing Lonnie will discover and goes back to the table. At CTU, Michelle informs Tony of the identity of the 7th Cobra Soldier, Captain Jonathan Wallace. Carrie stops by to say hello to a surprised Michelle. 09:34:02 George goes to Tony, informing him of his stepping down, giving him the CTU and Division access codes, meaning that he will become the new Director of CTU with the agreement of Ryan Chappelle. George, trying not to cry wishes good luck to Tony and ask him to thank all of the CTU crew in his name the next day. He walks away watched by a sad Michelle, and walks toward the exit as CTU carries on their work. (Silent clock) 09:35:56...09:35:57...09:35:58... 09:40:26 Tony prepares to make a speech to his new employees about George Mason as Michelle gives him notice that everyone is ready for him. After he makes his speech, Michelle tells him what a nice thing he did. Tony asks about an update at the airfield. Michelle tells him that nothing has happened yet. At the airfield, Marie is fading in an out of focus. 09:41:59 Jack talks to Agent Steve about getting Marie some painkiller. Kate asks about her. Jack asks Kate to help to get her to extract some info. Although Kate doubts she can do it, Jack convinces her to try. Jack gives her a slight update, then pushes her over to Marie. They talk. Marie doesn't want to give any information still. Kate asks if it's ok that her family dies. Marie replies that she wouldn't care, due to her killing Reza. She doesn't want to help at all, although Kate is begging her. Marie's arm starts hurting again. Jack goes back to her as Kate begs her to give some info. Jack refuses to give anymore painkiller until she tells him where the bomb is. Finally, she replies it is in a suitcase, in a van, headed for the Arco Towers. Jack gets suspicious when she knows how much time the bomb has before going off. He knows that the bomb wouldn't have a visible timer. Marie wants him to send his team downtown. Jack is convinced that the bomb is still at the airport. Marie says that they are all going to die as Kate goes back over to her. 09:47:38...09:47:39...09:47:40... 09:51:56 The President prepares to talk with Sherry and her contact. They are on an isolated feed. The man's name is Steve. He explains that Sherry told him how Roger Stanton wanted to take David's presidency. Steve was trying to protect the president by building a case against him. David wants to accept that, but asks for proof. Steve has multiple media items to back his story. David asks where these meetings took place. Sherry replies that they met for the first month at a hotel in the Hilton Head, and adds that they didn't sleep together. David says he did not ask, and ends the conversation. Sherry tries to convince David that she was not working with Stanton. David doesn't want to even analyze her story. Sherry tells him that he needs her help. But, David thinks otherwise, and has his agents escort her off the premises. 09:55:27 In the underground shelter, Kim & Lonnie are talking about Kim's worrying about her family. Kim excuses herself by saying her foot hurts, then hits Lonnie with a wrench. She holds him at knifepoint and demands that she be let go. Lonnie takes the knife away and says that he just wanted someone to spend time with. Kim says she is not that person, and still is adamant about being let go. Lonnie loads a gun and gives it to her. It is to chase away any cougars she may encounter. He gives her directions to the highway, and asks if she'll ever come back. Kim says no, and leaves. 09:58:58 At the airfield, Jack sees a shootout happening at one of the hangars. A truck is opened with a bag inside. The N.E.S.T. team unzips the bag and finds a nuclear device. They confirm that it is real and armed. Split Screen: Jack initiates a minor evacuation. Kim follows the trail Lonnie gave her. President Palmer wonders how the investigation is going. Kate and Marie are still at their hangar. The N.E.S.T. team cannot tell how much time the bomb has before going off. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00 Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: The son of a bitch wants to talk. Where the hell's my translator? * David Palmer: As President of the United States, I order you...no, as someone you claim to love, I'm asking you. Help me, Sherry! * Kate Warner: I don't believe you'd shoot me. * Marie Warner: I will. Because this is more important than your life. Or my life. * Jack Bauer: I know you think this is going to further your cause. But deep down, I don't think you want to go through with it. I don't think you can justify killing millions of innocent people. * Marie Warner: Nobody's innocent in this country. I'm not afraid to die. * Jack Bauer: I don't believe you. I've seen people who are willing to die. I've looked them straight in the eye just like I am you. You're not one of them. * George Mason: You know when I told you this morning I couldn't wait to get out of here? I don't feel that way anymore. * Tony Almeida: In case you haven't heard, George Mason was exposed to a lethal dose of plutonium this morning. I'm afraid he hasn't got much time. He just left the office and he won't be coming back, which means that I'll be in charge until further notice. Now, on a normal day, we'd be mourning George, just like we would've mourned Ivers, Clark, and Paula, and the rest of our co-workers who were killed here today. Unfortunately we're gonna have to hold our thoughts of them until we can get through this present crisis. So... let's get back to work. * Sherry Palmer: I didn't sleep with him. * David Palmer: I didn't ask. * Lonnie McRae: Maybe you'll come back sometime? * Kim Bauer: I don't think so. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason *Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest Starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * John Terry as Bob Warner * Kevin Dillon as Lonnie McRae * Maximilian Martini as Agent Steve Goodrich * Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie Turner * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker * Dylan Haggerty as N.E.S.T. Tech #1 * Michael Mantell as Steve Hillenburg Co-Starring * Marc Casabani as Omar * Adam Vernier as Gus * Zina Zaflow as Melinda Background information and notes This episode has the second silent clock of the series, and is the only one so far to take place in the middle of the episode, rather than at the end. Day 214 Day 214 214 Day 214